


Getting ready for the retreat

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, bathing suit talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Just a short scene to be happy and fluffy while getting to know the characters.  MC is packing for the RFA cabin retreat and Jumin isn't comfortable with her selection of swim suits





	Getting ready for the retreat

While it had been his idea Jumin couldn’t help the tension building as he watched MC packing for their trip with the RFA. “Isn’t that swimsuit a little revealing?” He eyed the purple one piece laying there as she had planned her outfits. A week long cabin trip for the RFA to rebuild and bond after everything that had happened over the past few months, the paranoia never really subsiding with the hackers not being found. Their location had been, but it had been emptied before they could get anyone there to handle it. Now with talk of starting to plan another party, a bigger one, it seemed like perfect time to do some team building exercises that other companies seem so fond of. MC held up a backup swim suit, an orange striped bikini that sent his stomach sinking into a cold pit. Perhaps the trip was a mistake. 

“Like this one is any better?” her giggle chimed through the room. 

“I’ll have a proper swimsuit for you here very shortly.” He wasn’t entirely sure when he pulled out his phone but he was already in the process of contacting Assistant Kang. The mental image of his MC showing off her skin around the others had tension building on the back of his neck. 

“Jumin…” her delicate hand covered his phone, hindering him from issuing further orders. “It’s going to be okay, besides I like them and I’m excited to wear them.” Slowly she applied pressure urging him to put down the phone. Her warm expression, pulling his attention to how close she was to him. The phone was easily pocketed to free up his hands that wanted to be pressing the small of her back towards him. Her hips pressed against him, closing the space. 

“I appreciate that you’re excited to go, and that you got the others to agree, but I- I do not like the idea of you being seen by others like that besides me…” his whispered, eager for her to understand and accept his offer.

“I understand and I appreciate that too,” she wrapped her arms tightly around him as well, “however, if you think that is our main concern I don’t think you’ve realized our biggest problem.”

Jumin tilted his head, keeping his expression cool while he ran through the possible scenarios. What did he miss?

“Our tech junkies. Yoosung and Seven are going to be going batty without internet, and you can rest assured that if Zen is in a swimsuit he will be distracted with either working out or Jaehee complimenting him. Meaning you’ll more than likely have me all to yourself.” MC rose on her tip toes trying to get closer to him, the slight blush on her cheek warmed him. He leaned down to give her the kiss she was trying to get. His hands slipped to hold her more tightly against him. Eventually he would have to let her go to finish packing, letting her plan how she wanted to look, knowing she had him in mind. But right then with hands grabbing and wrinkling the back of his shirt, her warmth pressing against him, listening to her tiny gasps as she moved to deepen their kiss, feeling the tiny shocks it sent through him. He wanted a taste of how she thought things would be in their room alone together at the cabin.


End file.
